


"On the first day of christmas, my true love gave to me..."

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Presents, Dark!Credence, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Male Friendship, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Unexpected Visitors, Winter, cosy, dub con, little minx credence, powerbottom!Credence, xmas
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Percival feiert sein erstes Weihnachten seit seiner Befreiung aus Grindelwalds Fängen. Eigentlich hatte er vermutet, dass es ähnlich ereignislos ablaufen würde wie in den Vorjahren. Doch dass er so mit Aufmerksamkeit überschüttet werden würde, wie es nun geschah, hatte er nicht kommen sehen. Es überraschte ihn.. und machte ihn ein bisschen glücklich.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves, Original Percival Graves & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558429
Kudos: 6





	1. "On the first day of christmas, my true love gave to me..."

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist die Geschichte für den 2. Dezember des Adventskalenders 2019.
> 
> Prompt: ein Schal, ein schlecht verpacktes Geschenk, ein Kuss  
> Setting: spielt nach dem 1ten Film. Percival ist befreit und wieder eingesetzt. Credence ist rehabilitiert.  
> Warnung: Kurze Erwähnung von Gefangenschaft und Folter

Eigentlich war Percival nie der Typ dafür gewesen, Weihnachten zu feiern. All der Trubel, die erzwungenen Freundlichkeiten und die übersteigerten Erwartungen an Geschenke erschienen ihm gekünstelt und unnötig. Er hatte es von jeher verstanden, sich in dieser Zeit besonders selten unter Leute zu begeben, damit sie nicht auf die Idee kamen, ihn zu einem Besuch des städtischen Weihnachtsmarktes zu überreden oder ihn zu einem Glühwein-Umtrunk unter Kollegen einzuladen. Natürlich war er, wie Picquery es von ihm erwartet hatte, zu der offiziellen Weihnachtsfeier des MACUSA stets anwesend gewesen. Aber auch da schöpfte er es nie sonderlich aus, verschwand nach ein-zwei Stunden bereits wieder und hatte für diese kurze Anwesenheit, außer einigen rügenden Worten, nie Konsequenzen zu fürchten gehabt.   
Dieses Jahr war das anders. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er vor wenigen Wochen noch geglaubt hatte, dass er sterben würde. Vielleicht hatten seine Gefangenschaft und die Folter ihn die kleinen Dinge des Lebens noch mehr genießen lassen, sobald er wieder frei war. Aber eventuell lag es gar nicht daran, dass er nun jede Sekunde mehr auskostete, sondern eher an der Gesellschaft.   
Seit man ihn gefunden und wieder aufgepäppelt hatte, zeigte sich Seraphina mehr denn je als eine Freundin und weniger als seine Präsidentin, wenn sie unter sich waren. Sie gab ihm Halt in seiner neu gefundenen Freiheit, zwang ihm abends ihre Gesellschaft auf und ließ ihn kaum aus den Augen. Percival nahm es grummelnd zur Kenntnis, aber wenn er ehrlich war, war er froh darum. Allein zu sein – und das vielleicht noch in der Dunkelheit – fiel ihm im Augenblick sehr schwer. 

Heute erst hatten sie zusammen Mittag gesessen. Seraphina hatte ihm ein kleines Geschenk überreicht: Einen Schal in tiefem Burgunderrot. Seinen blauen hatte Grindelwald getragen und Percival, dem seine Sachen nach der Gefangennahme des Mannes wieder ausgehändigt worden waren, hatte ihn direkt entsorgt, mitsamt Mantel, Hemd, Schuhen und allem, was dazugehörte. Er hatte sich gezwungen, keinen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden und das Geschenk hatte ihn zugleich gefreut als auch einen unangenehmen Beigeschmack hinterlassen. Percival hatte es nach all der Freundlichkeit Picquerys nicht über sich bringen können, das Geschenk auszuschlagen und hatte den Schal nun über seine Stuhllehne gehängt, wo er auf den Feierabend wartete. Es war ein unscheinbares Geschenk gewesen, doch zugleich ein sehr bedachtes. Ein Neuanfang. Percival freundete sich mit dem Gedanken an. Ein kleiner Funke vorweihnachtlicher Stimmung machte sich in seiner Brust breit, ganz ungewohnt und neu. 

Doch Picquery war nicht die Einzige, die nun verstärkt ein Auge auf ihn zu haben schien. War sie nicht zugegen, lugte Mr. Scamander in sein Büro. Der Mann, der seinen Peiniger enttarnt und den Weg zu Percivals Rettung geebnet hatte. Newt Scamander, den Percival vorher nur durch die schriftlichen Erzählungen seines Bruders Theseus kannte, war eine ganz andere Art von angenehmer Gesellschaft. Die Themen, die ihn umtrieben, seine Tierwesen und das Buch, das er schrieb, lenkten Percival meist so gut ab, dass er sich an die täglichen Teekränzchen in den frühen Nachmittagsstunden schon gewöhnt hatte. Sie waren Gedankenpausen, die ihn aufatmen ließen, weil er für einen Moment seine schaurige Vergangenheit vergessen konnte. Percival hatte begonnen, zaghafte freundschaftliche Verbundenheit für den jungen Mann zu empfinden (etwas, das er aus seinem früheren Leben nicht kannte) und Mr. Scamander war der erste, dem es nach einiger Zeit gelang, ihm ein Lachen zu entlocken.   
Hatte Seraphinas plötzliches Geschenk ihn schon in weihnachtliche Vorfreude versetzt, so war das kein Vergleich zu dem Anblick des Haufens, den Mr. Scamander am selben Nachmittag auf seinem Tisch ablud. Es sah aus wie ein Paket, aber so sicher war Percival sich da nicht. Es hatte sicher einmal die Form eines handelsüblichen Pakets gehabt, aber war nun so sehr aus der Form gelaufen, dass es eher einem schmelzenden Schneemann ähnelte. Die Pappwände waren an einigen Stellen eingesunken, an anderen beulten sie sich aus. Sie waren von mehreren Lagen glitzerndem Geschenkpapier umwickelt, das aussah, als hätte es nicht für das gesamte Paket gereicht und als hätte der Schenkende sich nicht vollständig darauf konzentrieren können.   
Percival stutzte und ließ von der Akte ab, in der er eben gelesen hatte, während sein Blick über das Paket wanderte. „Mr. Scamander?“, fragte er, zu verwundert, um verärgert darüber zu sein, dass das Paket seine Dokumente unter sich begrub. „Was ist das?“  
Mr. Scamander grinste ein wenig schuldbewusst. „Ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk, Mr. Graves“, verkündete er und schob einen kleinen Bowtruckle zurück in die Westentasche, aus der dieser eben gelugt hatte.   
Percival gab ein leises Glucksen von sich. Sicher, Weihnachten war nicht mal mehr vier Tage entfernt, aber das… „Tatsächlich?“, fragte Percival und schaute an dem Paket vorbei, um Mr. Scamander anzusehen. „Sollte ich etwas darüber wissen, bevor ich es auspacke?“, fragte er, denn er mochte zwar Mr. Scamanders Gesellschaft, an seinen Tierwesen allerdings hatte Percival einiges auszusetzen. Zum Beispiel, dass ein Großteil von ihnen auf amerikanischem Boden verboten war – und Percival mehr als einmal dazu beigetragen hatte, diese Verbote zu verabschieden. Er konnte gut darauf verzichten, selbst eines dieser Wesen bei sich aufzunehmen.  
Mr. Scamander schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht, Mr. Graves“, sagte er mit gespielter Unschuld und einen Moment klang er wie Miss Goldstein. Dass er so viel Zeit mit ihr verbrachte, schien auf ihn abzufärben.   
Mit spitzen Fingern öffnete Percival das schlecht verpackte Geschenk.   
„Es ist etwas aus der Form geraten“, hörte er Mr. Scamander bedauernd sagen, „Meine Graphornkuh hatte kurz draufgesessen, als ich nicht aufgepasst habe.“  
Percival hob eine Augenbraue, antwortete aber nichts. Das Geschenkpapier hatte er bereits beiseitegeschoben, nun hob er vorsichtig den Pappdeckel an.   
Nichts sprang ihm entgegen. Das ließ ihn schon einmal aufatmen. Percival fühlte kein lebendes Wesen im Inneren. Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und schaute in das Päckchen hinein. Darin lagen, sorgsam eingepackt in dicke Strohschichten, mehrere Phiolen. Mr. Scamander hatte gut daran getan, sie so sorgfältig einzupacken, sonst hätten sie wohl das Zusammentreffen mit dem Graphorn-Hintern nicht überstanden.   
Percival griff eine der Phiolen und holte sie heraus, um sie ins Licht zu halten. Die Flüssigkeit darin leuchtete bläulich.   
„Das Gift des bösen Sturzfalters“, kam ihm Mr. Scamander zu Hilfe, „Gegen Schlafstörungen und wenn Sie mal… nicht nachdenken wollen. Sie sollten es allerdings sehr gut verdünnen, wenn Sie es benutzen wollen, damit Sie nicht vollkommen Ihr Gedächtnis verlieren.“  
Percival warf Mr. Scamander einen fragenden Blick zu. „Ehm… Danke… schätze ich“, sagte er. Ihm war nicht ganz klar, warum Mr. Scamander ihm ein Paket voller Vergessens-Flüssigkeit geschenkt hatte.   
Sein Gegenüber schmunzelte schüchtern. „Ich habe Ihnen auch Murtlap Essenz abgefüllt und einige Bezoare hinzugelegt. Alles aus meinem Koffer, unverdünnt und ökologisch, wenn Sie es so wollen.“  
Weil Percival noch immer nicht wusste, was er antworten sollte, fuhr Mr. Scamander fort: „Ich habe die Zutaten genommen, die für die Tränke zur Heilung von Körper und Geist hilfreich sind. Wenn man sie anderswo kauft, sind sie völlig überteuert und oft gestreckt mit Baldrian, Alraunen oder anderen günstigeren Zutaten. Da dachte ich, ich bringe Ihnen direkt etwas mit.“  
„Danke“, sagte Percival sprachlos und dieses Mal meinte er es so. Obwohl er anfangs geglaubt hatte, ein Geschenk erhalten zu haben, das er nicht nutzen würde, musste er nun feststellen, dass es überaus effektiv war. Gerade dieser Tage war er noch immer auf beruhigende und heilende Tränke angewiesen, die er größtenteils selbst braute. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu der kleinen Phiole, auf der ein Etikett klebte, das er vorher übersehen hatte. ‚Sturzfalter‘ stand darauf. Nun, damit wäre auch sichergestellt, dass Percival beim Tränkebrauen nicht durcheinanderkam.   
Ein Moment verging im Schweigen.   
Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Percival, dass Mr. Scamander von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat, als fühlte er sich in der Stille unwohl. Percival beschlich das Gefühl, sich nicht ausreichend dankbar zu zeigen, weil Mr. Scamander zu fürchten schien, dass es ihm nicht gefiel. „Ihr Geschenk hat mich überrascht“, gab er zu und lächelte, „Aber es wird überaus nützlich sein. Ich danke Ihnen.“ Er sah Mr. Scamander unter dem Lob erröten, wie er es oft tat, wenn er im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit stand.   
Weil ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen beschlich, setzte Percival eine entschuldigende Miene auf. „Ich habe gar nichts für Sie.“  
Mr. Scamander hob die Hände und winkte ab. „Das macht nichts“, sagte er und vermied mit einem Mal Augenkontakt, als wäre ihm die Zweisamkeit plötzlich zu viel. „Ich habe ja noch ausreichend Zutaten im Schrank, ich brauche nichts…“, sagte er mit einem Lachen, das nicht so recht gelingen wollte.  
Percival beobachtete irritiert, wie sein Gast ein paar Schritte zurück tat. Er wollte nicht, dass Mr. Scamander sich unwohl fühlte. „Bitte, gehen Sie nicht“, sagte er höflich, „Das Mindeste, was ich Ihnen anbieten kann, ist einen Tee.“  
Mr. Scamander schüttelte mit einem beschämten Lächeln den Kopf und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er schloss den Mund und warf einen Blick über die Schulter zur Tür, die sich unter Percivals „Herein“ öffnete.  
Tina Goldstein stand in der Tür, mit Credence Barebone im Schlepptau. Credence, der von allem freigesprochen worden war, was man ihm zur Last legen konnte, nachdem offensichtlich geworden war, dass Grindelwald ihn manipuliert hatte. Credence, der nun eine Ausbildung bei den Goldstein-Schwestern erhielt, die sich bereiterklärt hatten, ihn bei sich aufzunehmen – trotz des Risikos, dass sein Obscurus jederzeit ausbrechen konnte. Seit Grindelwald enttarnt war, war das nicht mehr geschehen.   
„Tina?“, fragte Mr. Scamander überrascht.  
„Credence?“, fragte Percival zur gleichen Zeit, während er zu dem jungen Mann herüberschaute, der den Blick auf den Boden geheftet hatte und dessen Schultern zitterten. Er hatte nicht mit ihm gerechnet, hier in den MACUSA-Räumen. Credence war, soweit er das beurteilen konnte, noch nie hier gewesen. Vermutlich hatte ihn Tina herumgeführt.  
„Mr. Graves, Sir“, sagte Tina in ihrer gewohnt energischen Art, „Credence wollte Sie sprechen. Haben Sie kurz Zeit?“ Percival nickte ihr zu. Tinas Blick wanderte von dem geöffneten Paket zu Mr. Scamander hin und ein liebevolles Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, das Mr. Scamander zaghaft erwiderte.   
„Ich-ich werde dann gehen, Mr. Graves“, sagte Mr. Scamander, der die Gelegenheit offensichtlich nutzen wollte, um zu verschwinden. Percival ließ ihn. Vermutlich war der ganze Akt des Schenkens zu anstrengend für ihn gewesen und dass sich die Gruppe der Anwesenden nun vergrößerte, schien nicht dazu beizutragen, dass er sich wohler fühlte.   
„Bis dann“, antwortete Percival also, sah Mr. Scamander nach, der an Tina und Credence vorbei durch die Tür trat und beobachtete, wie Tina den Jungen mit mütterlicher Entschlossenheit in den Raum schob und hinter ihm die Tür schloss.   
Credence blieb in der Mitte des kleinen Raumes stehen und starrte noch immer zu Boden, als wagte er nicht, Percival ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er verstand, warum. Sein Gesicht musste einiges an Wut, Trauer und Schmerz in Credence auslösen. Doch es führte nicht dazu, dass Percival sich beleidigt fühlte. Vielmehr besorgt.  
„Wie schön dich zu sehen, Credence“, sagte er mit ausgesucht sanfter Stimme und kam um den Tisch herum, als sie unter sich waren. Percival hatte gehört, wie übel Grindelwald auch dem Jungen mitgespielt hatte. Wie er das, was Percival einst aufgebaut hatte, zerstört hatte. Percival hatte über Credence lange eine schützende Hand gehalten, weil Tina es nicht gekonnt hatte… Bis dieser Mistkerl ihn entführt und seinen Platz eingenommen hatte, um Credence zu benutzen.   
Sie hatten, seit Percival wieder frei war, kaum ein Wort gewechselt, hatten sich vielleicht zwei-drei Mal gesehen. Percival war anfangs noch zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Erlebnissen beschäftigt gewesen und Credence hatte ihn gemieden. Er hatte ihm keinen Vorwurf gemacht. Für jemanden, der Magie erst begreifen musste, musste der Gestaltswandlungs-Zauber noch verstörender gewesen sein – und hinzu kam das, was Grindelwald mit ihm gemacht hatte.   
„Du wolltest mich sprechen?“, fragte Percival mit der gleichen sanften Stimme, als Credence auf seine vorherigen Worte keine Reaktion zeigte. Seine Wangen leuchteten in einem hellen Rot und er zitterte noch immer. Dann hob er zaghaft den Kopf und warf Percival einen scheuen Blick zu. Er nickte schwach. „Ich wollte Ihnen Ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk geben.“  
Percival stutzte. Heute wurde er wirklich verwöhnt. Der Geist der Weihnacht fand allmählich seinen Platz in Percivals Gedanken und in seinem Herzen, bei all der freundlichen, wohlwollenden Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm zuteilwurde. Hatten sie sich alle abgesprochen oder war es Zufall, dass ausgerechnet heute alle ihre Geschenke an ihn überreichten? Von keinem hatte er ein Geschenk erwartet, weil er auch die letzten Jahre keine bekommen oder verschenkt hatte. Und keiner von ihnen wartete bis zum tatsächlichen Weihnachtsmorgen – weil der MACUSA Percival in Zwangsurlaub geschickt hatte und er, anders als die letzten Jahre, über die Feiertage nicht im Büro sein würde. Man würde sich also nicht sehen, ab morgen wäre er fort.  
Weil Credence noch immer unbewegt vor Percival stand, die leeren Hände an den Seiten und der Gesichtsausdruck sonderbar entrückt, nickte Percival nur. „In Ordnung“, sagte er leise, weil die Luft zwischen ihnen seltsam angespannt war und er nicht wusste, was ihn erwartete.   
Credence biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Sie müssen die Augen schließen, Mr. Graves“, murmelte er. Seine Stimme zitterte und klang abgehackt, seit Atem ging flach.   
Percival kam dem Wunsch nach. Er vertraute nicht vielen Menschen, aber Credence war schon immer einer davon gewesen. Der Junge hatte das Herz am rechten Fleck. Umso schmerzhafter war es gewesen, zu erfahren, wofür Grindelwald Percivals Gesicht missbraucht hatte.   
Gehorsam und geduldig wartete Percival darauf, dass etwas geschah, während er die Augen geschlossen hielt. Er war unschlüssig, ob er die Hände aufhalten sollte, um das Geschenk zu empfangen, aber Credence würde ihm schon sagen, wenn er etwas tun sollte.   
Statt einer weiteren schüchternen Bitte hörte Percival Credences flachen Atem deutlicher und dann das Rascheln von Kleidung, das näherkam. Er fühlte seine Präsenz und seine Körperwärme nun so nah bei sich, dass er sich sicher war, dass nicht mehr viel fehlte, bevor sich ihre Körper berühren würden. Das wunderte ihn nicht. Credence hatte schon immer Nähe gesucht. Das war nichts Ungewöhnliches.   
Was ihn allerdings zusammenzucken ließ, war eine Berührung an seinen Lippen. Etwas legte sich darauf, etwas Weiches und Warmes. Haut, erkannte er. Und sein Herz schlug schneller, als Percival begriff, dass Credence ihn küsste. Es war ein trockener Kuss, samtige Lippen, die sich gegeneinander drückten, ohne viel Aufhebens. Credence legte kein übertriebenes Verlangen in den Kuss, keine Hitze. Die Berührung war sanft, unschuldig und dauerte lang genug, damit Percival nicht daran zweifelte, dass es tatsächlich geschah. Und dann, als keine drei Sekunden vergangen waren, verschwand der fremde Mund wieder von dem seinen. Seine Lippen kribbelten noch nach und nun war er es, der dem Drang wiederstehen musste, der Berührung hinterher zu gehen – etwas, das sonst immer eher Credences Art gewesen war.   
„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Mr. Graves“, hörte Percival Credence leise flüstern und er fühlte, wie Credence sich ein wenig von ihm entfernte.  
Percival schluckte und öffnete die Augen, als Credence sich bereits umgewandt hatte, die Tür öffnete und aus dem Büro verschwand.   
Eigentlich war Percival nie der Typ dafür gewesen, Weihnachten zu feiern. All der Trubel, die erzwungenen Freundlichkeiten und die übersteigerten Erwartungen an Geschenke waren ihm immer gekünstelt vorgekommen. Aber jetzt spielte er mit dem Gedanken, dieses Fest ernster zu nehmen… und vielleicht jemand besonderen über die Feiertage zu sich nach Hause einzuladen.


	2. Apfelsüße und rote Lippen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival lädt Credence während der Weihnachtsfeiertage zu sich nach Hause ein. Dieses Treffen wird intensiver, als er erwartet hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beitrag zum 3. Dezember 
> 
> Warnungen: ganz leicht fragwürdige Zustimmung zum Sex  
> Allgemeine Stimmung: Erotisch

Percival fand sich am Morgen nach Weihnachten in seinem Bad wieder. Er hatte eben geduscht und nachdem er sich abgetrocknet hatte, kümmerte er sich nun um seine Frisur. Als die Haare mit ein wenig Gel zurückgekämmt waren, nickte er sich zufrieden zu. Man konnte ihm wirklich nicht nachsagen, dass er sich gehen ließ.  
Als er wenig später Hemd und Weste anzog, klingelte es bereits. Eilig schlüpfte Percival in seine Hose, zog sich Socken über und ging durch seine geräumige Wohnung zur Tür. Einen letzten Blick warf er prüfend über die Kissen und die Decke, die ordentlich auf dem Sofa lagen, vor einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer. Im Hintergrund lief leiser Jazz, untermalt vom typischen Klingeln der Weihnachtsglöckchen, die dieser Tage aus keinem Musikstück wegzudenken waren.  
Percival öffnete die Tür und fand sich einem jungen schlanken Mann gegenüber, der sich zu einem schüchternen Lächeln aufraffte.  
„Hallo, Credence“, begrüßte Percival ihn freundlich.  
„Guten Tag, Mr. Graves“, murmelte Credence leise. Seine Wangen waren rosig von der Kälte. Es schneite offensichtlich, denn Schneeflocken lagen auf den Schulterpartien seines Mantels. Und es musste auch windig sein, sein Haar war leicht zerzaust. Credences Augen glänzten einnehmend.  
„Wie schön, dich zu sehen“, sagte Percival und trat zur Seite, um seinen Gast einzulassen, „Bitte, komm rein.“  
Credence nickte und wich seinem Blick aus. „Danke, Sir“, sagte er schüchtern und trat ein. Verstohlen schaute er sich in Percivals sauberer, elegant eingerichteter Wohnung um, während er den Mantel öffnete. Percival nahm den Mantel entgegen und hängte ihn neben der Tür an den Kleiderhaken.  
„Kann ich dir etwas anbieten? Einen Tee? Kaffee?“, fragte er, während er tiefer in das Wohnzimmer hineinging, von wo aus man einen guten Blick auf die offene Küche hatte.  
Credence schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bitte, machen Sie sich keine Umstände“, sagte er höflich, während er zögernd folgte.  
„Mache ich mir nicht“, widersprach Percival mit einem sanften Lächeln und wandte sich zu Credence herum. „Hast du Hunger? Wir könnten etwas kochen.“  
„Nein, ich…“, wollte Credence ablehnen, doch seine Worte waren untermalt von einem deutlichen Magenknurren. Peinlich berührt brach er seinen Satz ab und blickte zu Boden.  
„Haben dir die Goldstein-Schwestern etwa kein Mittagessen gegeben?“, fragte Percival in einem freundlich neckenden Ton. Die beiden bemutterten Credence so sehr, dass ihn das sehr überraschen würde.  
„Das ist es nicht“, erwiderte Credence leise, „Ich… ich war nur zum Mittagessen nicht dort. Ich bin draußen unterwegs gewesen.“  
„Ist das so?“, fragte Percival schmunzelnd, „Also möchtest du jetzt etwas essen?“  
„Nein, Sir“, beharrte Credence und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Percival seufzte leise. „Credence, es macht mir nichts aus. Ich biete es an, also bitte iss etwas.“  
Credence, der sich die Lippe wund biss, hob zögernd den Kopf. Einen Moment flackerten seine Augen zu Percival herüber und mit einem Mal wirkte er noch beschämter als ohnehin schon. Fahrig riss er den Blick fort und ließ ihn über die Anrichte wandern. Der Obstkorb erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er trat einen Schritt näher auf die Küche zu. „Dann… dann… nehme ich diesen Apfel, Mr. Graves“, sagte er und wies zaghaft darauf.  
Percival hob ebenfalls die Hand und der glänzende rote Apfel schwebte zu ihm herüber. Er gab ihn an Credence weiter. „Das reicht dir?“, fragte er, wenig überzeugt.  
„Ja, vielen Dank, Sir“, antwortete Credence genügsam.  
„Du bist noch immer sehr bescheiden, Credence“, kommentierte Percival schmunzelnd. Er nahm sich vor, ihn diesen Abend das ‚Sir‘ auszureden, schließlich bestand nach allem, was geschehen war, kein Grund, derart distanziert miteinander umzugehen.  
Percival hatte ihn aus einer Laune heraus zu sich eingeladen. Der Kuss, den Credence ihn schüchtern zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, hatte diese Laune ausgelöst. Percival hatte sich keine wirklichen Gedanken darüber gemacht, was er von Credence erwartete oder wo das alles hinführen sollte. Im Augenblick war er nur von seiner Neugier getrieben. Sie hatten sich lange nicht gesehen und auch davor hatte ihr Kontakt nur daraus bestanden, dass Credence von seinem Leben bei dieser Frau berichtete und Percival seine Wunden heilte. Percival hatte seit dem Kuss das Gefühl beschlichen, dass er ihn gar nicht wirklich kannte und das wollte er gern ändern. Credence hatte damit die Frage aufgeworfen, womit Percival diesen Kuss vor einigen Tagen verdient hatte und hatte seine Neugier entfacht.  
Jetzt entfachte er noch andere Dinge, als seine roten Lippen sich um den Apfel spannten und er abbiss. Percival starrte ihn an. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es ihn aus der Fassung bringen konnte, jemandem beim Essen zuzusehen. Aber die unbedachte und zugleich sinnliche Art, mit der Credence nun dem Apfel seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit zuteilwerden ließ, hatte etwas Einnehmendes, dem sich Percival nur schwer entziehen konnte. Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass Credence es nicht einmal zu bemerken schien. Oder war das Percivals Glück?  
Überfordert von diesen plötzlichen Empfindungen, die in ihm aufstiegen, riss sich Percival von dem Anblick los und räusperte sich, während er in die Küche ging und eine Tasse aus dem Schrank griff. „Du möchtest sicher keinen Tee?“, fragte er, ohne Credence anzusehen, den er essen hören konnte. Dann langte er nach einer kleinen Dose. „Tina hat mir einen weihnachtlichen Tee geschenkt, bei dem jeder Aufguss nach etwas anderem schmecken soll. Ich wollte ihn gern kosten.“  
„Okay“, hörte er Credence leise sagen, ehe er weiter aß. Percival fasste dieses Wort als Zustimmung auf, langte nach einer weiteren Tasse und goss Wasser in beide. Mit einem Fingerzeig erhitzte er es. Es kochte kurz auf, dann dampfte es aus den Tassen. Währenddessen hatte sich je ein Teelöffel Tee in kleine Teebeutel gefüllt, die nun in die Tassen sanken und das Wasser bald mit roten Schlieren durchzogen. Aus der einen Tasse stieg Percival ein Duft nach Butterscotch, Schokolade und Kirschen entgegen, die andere roch verdächtig nach Zimtsternen, Orange und Nelken.  
Als er sich, die beiden Tassen in der Hand, zu Credence herumwandte, war dieser glücklicherweise bereits damit fertig, den Apfel zu essen. Er hatte nichts übriggelassen, außer den Stil.  
Percival kam zu ihm herüber. „Wähle einen aus“, forderte er ihn auf.  
Credence, der einen Moment so aussah, als wollte er zurückweichen, senkte dann folgsam den Kopf und schnüffelte an den Tassen. Er griff sich den Kirsch-Schokoladen-Tee, der mittlerweile eine deutlich kräftigere, dunklere Färbung angenommen hatte und dickflüssiger wirkte als der andere.  
„Vielen Dank“, sagte er höflich und legte Percival auf dessen unausgesprochene Aufforderung hin den Apfelstil in die offene Handfläche.  
Percival nickte, warf den Stil in den Mülleimer und setzte sich dann mit einem weiteren auffordernden Blick an den Küchentisch. „Setz dich“, forderte er seinen Gast auf.  
Credence folgte auch diesem Wunsch eilig, wenn auch ein wenig fahrig. Er ließ sich neben Percival nieder und schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, ob er Percivals Blick erwidern oder in die Tasse vor sich starren sollte.  
„Erzähl mir von dir“, bat Percival leise, „Wie ist es dir in den letzten Wochen ergangen?“  
Credence zögerte erst und presste die Lippen aufeinander, sodass Percival schon einlenken und belanglosere Themen ansprechen wollte, doch dann begann er zu reden. Er erzählte von dem Tag, an dem der falsche Mr. Graves mit einem ungewöhnlichen Wunsch zu ihm gekommen war und er mit der Suche nach einem Kind begann. Er erzählte von den Treffen in dunklen Gassen und davon, wie sich Credence nach jeder weiteren Unterhaltung fragte, warum sich Percivals Gegenwart so seltsam fremd anfühlte. Einige Dinge schien er auszulassen, geriet ins Stottern und errötete tiefer. Percival biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, denn er ahnte, was es war. Er musste kein Hellseher sein, um zu begreifen, dass Grindelwald die sexuellen Vorlieben des Jungen für seine Zwecke ausgenutzt hatte. Percival hatte früh bemerkt, dass Credence dahingehend anders war als andere. Doch er hatte nie einen Finger an ihn gelegt (auch, weil er eine Beziehung zu ihm nie in Betracht gezogen hatte). Ob man von Grindelwald dasselbe sagen konnte, wagte er zu bezweifeln.  
Schließlich endete Credence in seinen Erzählungen mit seinem Ausbruch und der Zerstörung New Yorks, bevor der MACUSA ihn vernichten ließ. Als er sich danach hilfesuchend an Tina und Newt gewandt hatte, halfen diese ihm, seinen Ruf reinzuwaschen und gaben ihm eine Zukunft. Dann, wenige Tage später, hätte er von der Rettung Percivals erfahren und hätte endlich begriffen, warum es sich alles so falsch angefühlt hatte. Und dann verloren sich seine Worte in Schweigen.  
Credence begründete den Kuss von vor einigen Tagen nicht oder was ihm seit Percivals Rettung durch den Kopf ging. Er sagte nicht, dass er Grindelwald in Percival sah oder dass er fürchtete, wieder mit dem Falschen zu sprechen. Seine tiefsten geheimsten Gedanken, die Percival interessierten, eröffnete er ihm nicht.  
Stattdessen entschuldigte sich Credence mit den Worten, das Bad aufsuchen zu müssen.  
Percival wies ihm die Richtung und blieb dann allein am Tisch sitzen, während er über das nachdachte, was er gehört hatte und das, was unausgesprochen war. Hatte Credence ihn geküsst, weil Grindelwalds verworrene Handlungen ihm etwas vorgegaukelt hatten, das er nun vermisste?  
Percival kannte den Jungen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser sich nach jeder möglichen Form von Zuneigung verzehrte. Grindelwald schien ihm diese ausreichend gegeben zu haben, um Hoffnung auf mehr zu schüren. Redete Credence sich nun ein, dass er mit Percival dort weitermachen konnte, wo er mit Grindelwald aufgehört hatte?  
Andererseits… gab es außer diesem einen Kuss keinerlei Anhaltspunkte, ob Credence tatsächlich so empfand. Und, wenn Percival ehrlich war, dann war der Kuss so leidenschaftslos gewesen, dass keine Missverständnisse über eventuelle verborgene Sehnsüchte oder ein ungestilltes Verlangen aufkommen konnten. Es schien mehr eine Form des Dankes gewesen zu sein. Vielleicht auch eine bloße Geste, die verdeutlichen sollte, dass Credence ihre Freundschaft schätzte. Sicher, eine ungewöhnliche Geste… Aber bei allem, was er erlebt hatte, konnte Percival es ihm nicht vorwerfen, wenn er die Gesten für Freundschaft und Liebe miteinander verwechselte. Für beides hatte er bisher nicht gerade freundliche Lehrmeister gehabt.  
Seine Gedanken verloren sich, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass Credence nun schon sehr lang auf der Toilette war. Sein Blick wanderte zur Uhr. Eine Viertelstunde war seither vergangen. Ungewöhnlich lang.  
Percival leerte seine Tasse mit einem letzten Schluck und erhob sich. Dann ging er zum Bad hinüber und klopfte gegen die Tür. „Credence?“, fragte er, „Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja“, hörte er Credence von der anderen Seite sagen. Seine Stimme schien ein wenig zu beben.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Percival.  
„Nichts, ich…“, hörte er Credence atemlos stammeln, gefolgt von einem gequält klingenden, zittrigen: „Ich komme zurecht.“ Es klang, als würde Credence in Schwierigkeiten stecken.  
Percival drückte die Klinke hinunter und die Tür schwang einen Spaltbreit auf.  
Er sah Credence am Waschbecken stehen, einen Lippenstift in der Hand, der ihm bekannt vorkam. Credence warf ihm einen Blick aus fiebrigen Augen zu. Sein Mund war rot gemalt und wirkte unverschämt verführerisch. Percival schluckte.  
Queenie hatte Percival diesen Lippenstift zu Weihnachten geschenkt. „Der ist für besondere Momente“, hatte sie gesagt und dabei gezwinkert. Wenn sie geglaubt hatte, dass er eine Frau bei sich haben würde, dann schmeichelte ihm das sicher, war aber fern ab der Realität. Und bei ihrem Zwinkern hatte ihn das Gefühl beschlichen, dass es sich bei dem Geschenk nicht einfach nur um einen Lippenstift handelte. Unschlüssig hatte Percival ihn vorerst im Bad auf dem Waschbecken stehen lassen. Er wusste, dass Queenie zu den Guten gehörte, aber er hatte seit seiner Entführung mehr denn je Vorbehalte, wenn es um Dinge ging, deren Kern er nicht kannte. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, Queenie nach seinem Urlaub nach dem Sinn des Lippenstifts zu fragen.  
Doch wie es schien, würde er den Sinn dahinter nun früher erfahren, als ihm lieb war. Und dass es sich nicht nur um einen einfachen Kosmetikartikel handelte, schien sich nun zu bestätigen:  
Credences Blick wanderte langsam Percivals Körper hinunter bis zu seinen Füßen und dann wieder hinauf zu seinen Augen. Percival fühlte, dass ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief, als sich ihre Blicke wieder trafen.  
„Mr. Graves“, hauchte Credence verträumt und griff den Lippenstift fester. Seine Wangen hatten deutlich an Farbe gewonnen und sein Atem ging stoßweise.  
Percival trat einen Schritt vor und hielt Credence die offene Handfläche hin. „Bitte, gib mir den Lippenstift“, sagte er mit sanfter Strenge und versuchte, das sehnsüchtige Flackern in den Augen des Jüngeren zu ignorieren.  
„Berühren Sie mich“, hauchte Credence verlangend, ohne auf Percivals Worte einzugehen.  
Percivals Puls beschleunigte sich bei den Worten. „Gib mir den Stift, Credence“, wiederholte er ruhig.  
Credence schüttelte langsam den Kopf, doch er trat einen Schritt auf Percival zu, sodass sie ungewöhnlich nah beieinanderstanden. Den Lippenstift schützend in den verschlossenen Händen haltend, suchte Credence Percivals Blick. „Für einen Kuss bekommen Sie ihn, Mr. Graves“, flüsterte er.  
Percival stockte der Atem. Credence wirkte verändert. Seine Schüchternheit war verschwunden, er schien verwegen und… berauscht. Was hatte Queenie ihm da nur untergejubelt?  
Weil Percival nicht wollte, dass Credence noch länger an diesem mysteriösen Gegenstand festhielt, der offensichtlich irgendeine Form von Einfluss auf ihn hatte, und er ihn nicht verletzen wollte, kam er dem Wunsch zögernd nach. Das war ein vergleichsweise kleiner Preis für die Sicherheit des Jungen. Er schob den Kopf vor. Credences heißer Atem streichelte seine Haut und er nahm einen süßlichen Geruch wahr, der vorhin sicher noch nicht dagewesen war und von dem Lippenstift ausging, der Credences Lippen rot gemalt hatte. Ein Lusttrank. Das war dramatischer als er erwartet hatte. Wenn, dann hätte Percival mit einem leichten Liebestrank gerechnet, aber dass Queenie ihm ein solches Geschenk machen würde, übertraf seine Befürchtungen. Er würde ein ernstes Wort mit ihr reden müssen. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht?  
Wenn er Credence jetzt küsste, würde er ebenfalls unter den Einfluss des Tranks geraten, der darin eingearbeitet war, ahnte Percival. Deshalb hielt er inne, bevor sich ihre Lippen berühren konnten. Er wollte sich zurückziehen, doch Credence hatte eine Hand zu seinem Nacken hinaufgehoben und bevor Percival begriff, was geschah, hatte der Junge ihre Münder aufeinandergepresst. Percival gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, der von Credences Lippen gedämpft wurde. Er fühlte seinen Mund kribbeln und keuchte auf, als Credence fordernd die Zunge zwischen seine Lippen schob. Der Lippenstift fiel mit einem leisen Klackern zu Boden, als der Junge beide Arme um Percivals Nacken schlang und den Kuss vertiefte. Er war überraschend stark, bemächtigt von der erregenden Wirkung des Zaubers.  
Percival bemerkte, wie der Kontakt mit dem Lusttrank ihn selbst bereits schwummrig machte. Er bäumte sich gegen die verlangenden, sehnsüchtigen Gedanken auf, die in ihm schwelen wollten, und legte Credence die Hände auf die Hüften, um ihn von sich zu schieben. „Credence“, keuchte er mit heiserer Stimme, nachdem es ihm gelungen war, den Kuss zu unterbrechen. „Komm zu dir. Du willst das hier nicht. Es ist ein Zauber.“  
Credence gab ein wohliges Schnurren von sich, während er sich an Percival schmiegte, vollkommen unbeeindruckt von seinem Widerstand. „Mr. Graves“, säuselte er, drängte Percival gegen die geflieste Wand neben der Tür und saugte sich an seinem Hals fest. Percival taumelte. Er bemerkte, wie seine Wahrnehmung sich mehr und mehr vernebelte. Credences Nähe stellte Dinge mit seinem Körper an, die ihm peinlich sein sollten. Doch obwohl er dagegen ankämpfte, konnte er seinen kühlen Kopf nicht sehr viel länger behalten. Er stöhnte auf, als Credence eine Hand über seine Brust hinunter bis zu seinem Schritt wandern ließ und darüberstrich. Der Trank hatte Percival erregt, er war bereits halb erhärtet. Keuchend legte er den Kopf gegen die Fliesen in seinem Rücken und schloss die Augen, während Credence vor ihm auf die Knie fiel, die Hose öffnete und seinen Schwanz herauszog. Erst, als Percival eine feuchte Wärme spürte, die ihn umschloss, öffnete er die Augen wieder und blickte berauscht zu Credence hinunter. Der Junge schaute mit gierigem Blick zu ihm auf, während er sein Glied tief und tiefer in sich aufnahm. Sein roter Lippenstift bildete einen scharfen Kontrast zu der weißen Haut seines Gesichts. Credences Lippen waren obszön über Percivals Länge gespannt, während er fühlte, dass sein Schwanz unter der Aufmerksamkeit immer größer und härter wurde. Percival wollte etwas sagen, wollte seinen Empfindungen irgendwie Ausdruck verleihen, doch ihm entwich nur ein tiefes, grollendes Stöhnen, bei dem Credence sichtbar erschauderte. Seine Zunge strich über Percivals Spitze und dann in einer Schlängellinie die Länge hinab, während seine Lippen an dem Schaft, den sie umschlossen hatten, tiefer wanderten. Percival fühlte die Hitze, die sein Glied weiter anschwellen ließ. Verfluchter Lusttrank. Er war deutlich von ihm beeinflusst aber nicht so weggetreten, wie Credence es zu sein schien. Ein leiser Widerstand und ein Gefühl davon, Credence vor ähnlichen Erfahrungen wie denen mit Grindelwald bewahren zu wollen, blieb stets im Hintergrund seiner Gedanken und schließlich schaffte er es, eine Hand in Credences seidiges Haar zu legen und ihn von sich zu schieben. „Hör auf“, verlangte er kehlig, „Das… ist nicht richtig.“  
Credence kam wieder auf die Füße und seine Lippen waren sofort wieder auf Percivals. Gierig saugte er sich an der Unterlippe fest, ehe er fordernd hineinbiss. Percival lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und er stöhnte auf, als sich Credence gegen ihn drängte und sein hartes, befreites Glied zwischen ihre Körper gedrückt wurde. Bei jeder Bewegung rieb Stoff darüber.  
„Ich will Sie“, keuchte Credence, „Ich will Sex mit Ihnen, Mr. Graves.“  
Percival schüttelte schwach den Kopf, was ihn beinahe übermenschliche Kraft kostete. „Nein“, hauchte er, obwohl er im Augenblick nichts lieber täte, als sich in Credence zu versenken. Aber sein berauschter Kopf hatte nicht vergessen, woher die plötzliche Lust kam. „Wir… wir sollten…“  
Credence ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Er griff ihn bei der Taille und schob ihn aus dem Bad heraus, ins Wohnzimmer hinein, während er ihre Lippen mit einem weiteren Kuss verschloss, der mehr aus Zunge bestand denn aus allem anderen. Mitten auf dem flauschigen Teppich vor dem Kamin blieb er stehen und gab Percival einen Schubs, der wegen der Hose, die ihm an den Knöcheln hing, stolperte und sich auf dem Boden wiederfand.  
Credence schaute mit dunklen Augen zu ihm hinab. Ein gieriges Funkeln lag in ihnen, während er sich seinen Pullover auszog und dann Hose, Unterhose und Socken von sich warf. Er stellte sich über Percival, der atemlos und mit leerem Kopf zu ihm hinaufgestarrt hatte und dessen Blick über jeden Zentimeter freie Haut wanderte. Dann sank Credence auf die Knie. Sein Hintern strich über Percivals hartes Glied, das sich ihm entgegenreckte. Percival keuchte auf.  
Credence legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust und schob ihn nach hinten, bis Percival in dem weichen Teppich lag. Dann ließ er keine weitere Zeit verstreichen, beugte sich vor und stützte sich neben Percivals Kopf mit einem Unterarm ab, während seine andere Hand zu seinem Hintern wanderte. Percival ahnte, dass er sich vorbereitete. Das Keuchen und Stöhnen, das Credence bald von sich gab, bestätigte seine Vermutung. Percival hatte keine Zeit, sich mit seiner derzeitigen Situation zurecht zu finden, denn Credence richtete sich wieder auf und dirigierte sein Glied zu seinem Eingang.  
„Warte“, sagte Percival, als ihm klarwurde, dass Credence sich gleich auf ihn sinken lassen würde. Trotz des Tranks war er noch wach genug, um zu wissen, dass es für Credence schmerzhaft werden würde, wenn er nun weitermachte. Er zog Credences Hand fort und befeuchtete mit einem Zauber seine eigene, ehe er mit dem Gel sein Glied einrieb. Credence gab ein sehnsüchtiges Wimmern von sich.  
„Gleich“, versprach Percival schwer atmend und schwitzend. Er ließ von sich ab und Credence, der darauf gewartet hatte, sank bereits hinab. Überwältigt stöhnte Percival auf, als sich die Spitze seines Glieds gegen den Muskelring drückte und dieser nachgab. Credence gab ebenfalls ein Stöhnen von sich und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, während er tiefer sank.  
Percival nahm das Bild von ihm in sich auf, wie er über ihm thronte, nackt und überaus anziehend. Credence, dem er weder die Erfahrung noch diesen Enthusiasmus zugetraut hatte, hob und senkte sich wieder und wieder auf ihn, stöhnte auf, wenn Percivals harter Schwanz seine Prostata traf und hatte Percival bald soweit, dass er schwitzend und keuchend dem Orgasmus entgegenraste. Ihm blieb keine Zeit, Credence davor zu warnen, da rollten die Wogen der Ekstase bereits über ihn hinweg, ließen ihn heftig erschaudern und die Finger in Credences Oberschenkel graben, dass man am nächsten Tag noch die Abdrücke sehen würde. Percival kam hart und lang. Credence ließ ihm keine Pause. Er schien selbst nah an seinem Höhepunkt zu sein, legte eine Hand um sein eigenes Glied und massierte es entschieden, während er fortfuhr, Percival zu reiten. Sein Inneres verkrampfte sich beinahe schmerzhaft um Percival, der vollkommen reizüberflutet auf dem Teppich lag und keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Hilflos stöhnte er auf, als sich Credence ein letztes Mal heftig um ihn zusammenzog und sich gleichzeitig auf seinen Bauch, die Weste und das Hemd ergoss.  
Dann war es vorbei.  
Heftig atmend sank Credence nach vorn. Seine Haut glänzte vom Schweiß. Er hielt sich mühsam auf den Armen. Percival hätte ihn in den Arm genommen, wenn er dazu selbst noch in der Lage gewesen wäre. Aber der unerwartete Sex hatte ihn angestrengt und der Rausch des Lusttranks war noch nicht vollkommen verflogen. Percival war benebelt und erschöpft. Seine Augenlider zogen sich unbarmherzig zu, nun, da sein Körper zur Ruhe kam. Auf dem weichen Teppich liegend, das warme Kaminfeuer neben sich und Credence über sich, driftete er langsam in einen leichten Halbschlaf ab. 

Die Wirkung des Tranks flaute weiter ab und in dem dösigen Zustand begriff Percivals Bewusstsein allmählich, was sie gerade getan hatten. Er schrak aus dem Halbschlaf auf und stützte sich auf die Unterarme. Sein Blick wanderte durch das Wohnzimmer. Credence war nicht mehr hier.  
Percival bemerkte seinen eigenen Zustand. Er zog seine Hose über die Beine und schloss sie, ehe er sich ganz aufsetzte, während er bemerkte, dass aus dem Bad das Geräusch von rauschendem Wasser zu ihm herüberdrang. Credence duschte.  
Percivals Kopf schwirrte noch ein wenig vom Trank und von dem, was er erlebt hatte. Seine Gedanken waren langsamer als gewöhnlich. Sorge kam in ihm auf, Sorge um Credence. Der Junge hatte bereits genug durchlitten und nun hatte Queenies Geschenk es nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Percival würde es nicht wundern, wenn er nun versuchte, sich das Erlebte von der Haut zu waschen.  
Doch das Wasser wurde abgestellt und wenig später öffnete sich die Tür. Percival wollte sich Worte zurechtlegen, aber ihm fielen keine ein. Und als Credence aus dem Bad trat, in nichts als eine Unterhose und seinen Pullover gekleidet, verschlug es Percival abermals die Sprache. Der Lusttrank musste noch wirken, denn Credences lange schlanke Beine nackt zu sehen, brachten ihn deutlicher aus dem Konzept, als er erwartet hatte.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
„Credence“, sagte Percival mit trockener Stimme, ehe er sich räusperte. Er wollte irgendetwas sagen, wollte den Jungen besänftigen, falls ihn das, was er erlebt hatte, zu zerbrechen drohte. Doch ihm fielen keine passenden Worte ein und Credence wirkte, zu seiner Überraschung, nicht erschüttert.  
„Mr. Graves“, erwiderte er den Gruß leise und wagte sich ein paar Schritte auf Percival zu. Vor ihm beugte er sich hinunter und langte nach seiner Hose, die noch dort lag. Seine Wangen brannten in leuchtendem Rot.  
„Ich denke, ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen“, sagte Percival leise.  
Credence schaute auf und für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Er wirkte so schuldbewusst, wie Percival sich fühlte. „Wieso?“, fragte er ebenso leise.  
„Der Lippenstift“, erinnerte Percival ihn, „Ohne ihn hätten wir nicht… du hättest nicht… Es tut mir leid, dass es passiert ist.“  
Credence hielt in der Bewegung inne, halb aufgerichtet und die Hose in der Hand. Er schaute Percival einen Moment an, dann ließ er die Hose los und kam auf ihn zu. Vor Percival sank er auf die Knie, die Wangen noch immer rot und den Blick abgewandt. „Mir nicht, Mr. Graves“, sagte er leise. „Ich bin froh, dass es passiert ist.“  
Percival hielt den Atem an und schluckte. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Seine Gedanken von vorhin kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn, dass Credence nach allem, was Grindelwald ihm angetan hatte, die Zuneigung vermisste, die er aus dieser kranken Beziehung gezogen hatte.  
„Credence, es war ein Lusttrank in den Lippenstift eingearbeitet“, sagte Percival in einem Ton, der an Credences Vernunft appellieren sollte, „Das waren nicht deine eigenen Empfindungen. Das ließ dich der Trank nur glauben.“  
Credence schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war meine Idee, Mr. Graves“, flüsterte Credence und scheu warf er Percival einen Blick zu, „Ich habe Queenie gebeten, mir zu helfen. Ich wollte eine Chance. Mir war klar, was der Lippenstift tun würde.“  
Percivals Augen weiteten sich. Sprachlos starrte er Credence an. „Aber… aber dann“, stammelte er.  
Auf Credences Lippen breitete sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln aus, während er sich vorbeugte und die Arme um Percivals Nacken legte. „Mr. Graves“, hauchte er ihm ins Ohr und Percival lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, „Was halten Sie von einer zweiten Runde?“


End file.
